


Chances

by zeldadestry



Category: Thunder Road (Song)
Genre: Drabble, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



I'll never know why he wrote that song about me. I really didn't believe he cared that much. "Did you think I was joking?" he asked me, when I saw him again.   
I shrugged. "I guess I did."  
"I wouldn't tease you, Mary."  
I guess I'm supposed to regret I stayed here. I'm supposed to lie in bed at night, alone, and dream of how it could have been different. I don't. If I'm by myself, it's because I like to be. If I want to go to Los Angeles or New York City, I'll pay for my own ride.


End file.
